Marè Kuonji
Marè Kuonji is one of the 9 siblings in the Kuonji family. Sol and Marè are twins and the only two confirmed related by blood Personality Marè is rather rude and self-centered for the most part. Marè is not one to give second chances so first impression is highly important for how they will treat you from then onward. Of all the 'children' in the Kuonji household, Marè hates Stella the most. This is due to their 'first' meeting. Marè dresses like a female and strived to look like a beautiful woman is because she idenifies as such, though in the Kuonji household such things arn't normally questioned so whether or not the family other than Sol is aware she is trans or just cross dressing is undetermined, though it is likely with how she is that Marè never came out as trans to the rest of the family. When seeing something they clearly don't approve of, they have a habit of throwing water at the thing/person Apperance Marè has waist length long straight blue hair and pale grey eyes along with a beautymark beneath their right eye. She is usually wearing a nun-like lolita style outfit or something similar with a pair of cross hair-clips on their bangs. Biography In Marè's home country of Russia She and Sol were orphaned twins. They often took refuge in a chruch until their paternal grandmother took them in for the sole purpose of raising one to be her heir. Their grandmother revealed that their mother was a beautiful maid whom 'bewitched' her son which resulted in the birth of the twins. At first the grandmother put most of the training of being an heir onto Sol, and locked Marè away after learning Marè was biologically a male. It was revealed later on that another reason Marè was locked away was because the grandmother believed she was a child of the devil due to Marè's ability to manipulate water. At one point the grandmother left the door to the small house Marè was locked inside, unlocked. Sol had found the handbag that was taken away from Marè and left it on the doorstep, hoping a maid would notice and bring it inside. However due to the door being unlocked Marè opened it and found the bag only to be mauled by stray dogs near by. Desperatly crying out for Sol to help her only for her cries to be unanswered. It's unknown how much time between this incident and what lead up to Marè murdering her grandmother & her grandmothers pitbull. Though this incident lead the Kuonji's to 'pick up' the twins, allowing them to both leave russia and not take punishment for the murder. when they got to the Kuonji Estate in japan, Marè was seperated from Sol for a while before the first 'tea party' and was looking for their viel that they were using to hide the scar on their face. This was offically when Marè met Stella. Stella mistook Marè's silhouette for a 'dog' which shocked and upset Marè. Which turned into resentment and anger when Zeno appeared and reminded Stella that a big brother protects his sister. Marè was upset and angry because Sol was supposed to protect Marè but Sol didn't. This of course lead to Marè throwing a bucket of water at Stella when properly meeting her in the 'house' that Marè and Sol chose to live in within the estate. Marè ultimitly dies by electrocution while trying to use water manipulation to kill Bloody Alice (Stella). By the end of volume 9 we also learn that one thing Marè prayed for was that Sol hadn't set her up to be mauled that day, that he didn't abandon her either. Trivia * Marè's name came from Latin meaning "sea", and his kanji "海" also meaning "sea". * It is Confirmed as of volume 9 that Marè is in fact Male to Female trans. * currently it is confirmed in the offical translation that the family refers to Marè as a male / uses male pronouns. This might be due to them mostlikely using a gender-neutral term for 'I' (like 'boku' for example). in Japan usually how a character refers to them self is how their gender can be determined, though sometimes that isnt always the case. * Marè's hair is naturally that long as well, it is not a wig * Can manipulate water by turning it into sharp sword like spears to peirce their enemies Category:Kuonji Family Category:Female Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Deceased